


Raising a Hybrid

by apparegarbage



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Baby Lance (Voltron), Baby Pike (Voltron), Baby Shiro (Voltron), Catboys, Hybrids, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-10-21 12:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17643002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apparegarbage/pseuds/apparegarbage
Summary: Hunk finds an abandoned baby hybrid and doesn't have the heart to leave him. He thinks raising the little one will be lots of fun! Keith isn't quite so sure...





	1. An Unexpected Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta-d and popped into my head due to all of the baby Pike art I've been seeing, I hope it's not too awful.

The sun was starting to dip low in the sky, a lazy breeze blowing through the trees. The man in charge took a nice long stretch before letting out a sigh.

"Well, I guess it's time to close for the day." He strode over to the window, flipped the sign to 'CLOSED,' and locked the front door. Heading back to his desk, he gathered materials and ingredients that had found their way to various areas throughout the room before putting them all back in their proper place. As he washed and dried his tools, the sun descended ever lower and the sky began to turn dark. Wiping the sweat from his brow, the large man slung his pack over his shoulder and exited through the back door of his shop.

His humble abode was situated just a few yards behind the shop, a small cottage with a flower and herb garden out front. He smiled to himself, noticing that his juniberry flowers were starting to bloom, and he was quite looking forward to making new tonics with their nectar. Just as he was about to put his key into the lock, he heard a rustle amongst the flowers. Cautiously, he turned his head over to the juniberry patch and looked down. He couldn't see anything, as these flowers were a bit taller than the rest, so he waited a moment to see if he could detect movement. After a few seconds of silence, he shrugged it off and proceeded to unlock the door. At the sound of the deadbolt, a great wailing commenced from the flower patch.

"AHHHHHHHH--" The scream came from him, he realized, as the wailing had startled him so, and he had dropped his pack onto the ground. After the initial shock, he took a moment to listen and noticed the noise sounded like "a baby?" Crouching down to the ground, he gently parted the juniberry flowers, stalk by stalk, until he was face to face with a crying baby. The man blinked a few times then reached out to cradle the little bundle.

"Shh shhh--it's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you." He bounced the infant in his arms, gently rocking him from side to side. As the wailing subsided, the man smiled. "That's much better, isn't it? I'm not sure how you ended up in my garden, but I wouldn't mind a visitor." Picking up his pack with one hand, he crossed the threshold into the house. Switching on the lamp, he turned to get a better look at the child. What he saw was again, not what he had expected. Looking up at him with the bluest eyes he'd ever seen was a tiny cat hybrid. Big, pointed ears sprouted from his chocolate brown hair, and each one had a fluffy white tuft in the middle. Besides those and his matching tail, he looked like a regular human baby.

Now hybrids weren't exactly a rarity nowadays, but they were quite expensive and required a lot of care. He wondered how in the world one so young was out so far from the city, all alone. "How did you get all the way out to the woods, huh?" The baby looked at him and huffed, wiggling in his hold. The man placed him down onto the dining room table, watching him. He was dressed in a baby blue onesie that covered his feet, though it was now stained with dirt from the garden, especially around the knees. As he turned his little head, surveying the room, a shiny silver chain with a bell tinkled around his neck. Curious, the man reached for it, and noticed a tag attached. Turning it over, he read one word: Pike. "Is that your name? Pike?" At the sound of his name, the baby whipped his head around to the large man, and began crawling towards him. Just as he made it to the edge of the table, the front door opened once more.

"Hunk! I'm home! Christ, you won't believe what kind of day I've ha--" The man entering the house stopped dead in his tracks, seeing his husband cradling a tiny hybrid in his arms.

"What is _that_?

"He's a _baby_ , Keith, what does it look like?"

"I KNOW, I know what it is, but--why do you have it?? How did you get it??"

"HE was in my juniberry patch out front, looking very lost and scared. What was I supposed to do, leave him there?" 

"I don't--" Keith sighed, running a hand through his hair and looking down at the hybrid. "Do you know how he got here?"

Hunk replied with a sigh of his own. "I have no idea. One minute I was closing up the shop, the next I was scared out of my mind by this little guy." 

Keith couldn't help but chuckle at that, of course a baby would scare the pants off his husband. Hunk wasn't exactly what you'd call brave, but he had a big heart, which easily explained why he was now cradling the hybrid and scratching behind his ears. Preening at the attention, the baby let out a tiny rumbling purr, pushing his head farther up into Hunk's hand.   
  
Okay. That was pretty cute. 

"So...what are we gonna do with him?"

Hunk paused his ear-scratching to think. "I guess we should call the Hybrid Shelter in town? They're closed for the day so we'd have to do it in the morning. I guess we're keeping him overnight." A tapping against his chin stopped his conversation. Looking down, he saw the little hybrid with a cross expression on his face, letting out an unsatisfied mewl. Hunk giggled. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry. But Keith needs my attention too, you know." He began petting the child once more and the purring resumed.   
  
"That sounds like a good start." Keith stepped closer and tentatively put a finger under the baby's chin, scratching a bit. "Does he have a name?" The purring intensified, making Keith smile.   
  
"Oh yeah! His name is Pike." 

"Pike?" The smaller man wrinkled his nose. "What kind of a name is Pike?"

"It's on his tag, see?" Hunk flipped Pike's tag over again to show Keith. 

"Huh. Well, Pike, looks like you're stuck with us for the night. Are you hungry?" Pike glanced over at Keith, tilting his head to the side. 

"It must be hours since he's eaten anything. Hold on to him while I get him some food. I think we still have some of Kaltenecker's milk left." 

Keith gingerly took Pike from Hunk's arms, holding him a bit awkwardly. It's not like he didn't _like_ babies, but he didn't have a whole lot of experience with them. He tried to adjust his grip so he could hold the baby more comfortably, but Pike had other ideas. Using his claws, he climbed his way up Keith's shirt to his shoulder, then all the way to the top of his head. 

"Ow--hey--wait--dammit that hurts!" 

Hunk heard the commotion from the kitchen and came out ready to give Keith a word, but grinned from ear to ear when he saw what Pike had done. There he sat, on the top of Keith's head, making a sort of nest for himself out of the thick, dark hair. He nosed around in it, chewing on a few locks, whimpering when he couldn't find anything.   
  
"Aww poor thing, he's looking for his mama."  
  
"On top of my head?" Keith grimaced as his hair was further mussed.

"Well, that's the closest thing to fur you have, and you certainly have more than I do." Hunk reached for the little hybrid, then cradled him against his chest. "C'mere little guy, I have something for ya." The large man pressed a bottle to his lips, and the baby took to it immediately. Pike drank the entire bottle, all the while kneading against Hunk's chest. Once he finished his meal, he was burped by Hunk, and started to drift off to sleep.   
  
"Where are we gonna put him to sleep? The only spare room we have is my office." Keith glanced at Pike snoozing away, a bit worried about having an infant in the house overnight. 

"Oh he doesn't take up much room! We can make a little nest for him in our bedroom. Come on and grab some extra blankets from the linen closet." 

Keith did as he was told, grabbing blankets and a few hand towels for good measure. He placed them in a mound on the armchair in their bedroom, then fluffed them a bit. He stood back and studied his work, rearranging a few of the hand towels so there was a divet in the middle for Pike to fit in. Hunk padded into the room with the baby in his arms and placed him into the nest that Keith had made. "Nice job" he whispered. Keith sighed in relief. Maybe this baby thing wasn't as scary as he thought it would be.  
  
"I'm hoping he'll sleep through the night, but he may wake up later if he's hungry so I made another bottle for him in the kitchen." Hunk gazed down at the sleeping hybrid with a fond look in his eyes. "Speaking of hungry, have you eaten anything since breakfast?"

Keith smiled sheepishly and looked down. "...no." 

Hunk grabbed him by the arm and tugged him in the direction of the kitchen. "Well come on then, let's make some sandwiches and get to bed. I don't know about you but this baby business is making me more tired than usual."   
  
Keith nodded in agreement, then wrapped his arms around his husband once he was standing next to the kitchen counter. "You're a saint. Seriously."

Hunk waved him off. "I just did what any decent person would do."

"That's just it. I'm not a decent person." The dark-haired man chuckled to himself.

"Now that right there is a lie. You put on this whole act but underneath it all, you're the biggest softie I ever met. I saw you in there hemming and hawing over Pike's nest. I know for a fact you grabbed our softest hand towels to put on top."   
  
Keith turned as red as the tomatoes Hunk was putting on his sandwich. "And when did you start watching me?"

Hunk smirked. "Since the beginning." 

Keith gave Hunk a slap on the ass, which made Hunk laugh out loud, only to bite his lip and hope he hadn't woken Pike up. They both stood still, listening for any disturbance, but luckily, Pike had stayed fast asleep.   
  
"Alright, Mr. Tough Guy, here's your sandwich. Eat up and then it's off to bed with you."

Keith took the sandwich and planted a kiss on Hunk's cheek. "Thanks babe. What would I do without you?"

"Starve." The two men laughed, then shared their sandwiches in silence. 

Once the dishes were put away and clothes were changed, they crept into their bedroom and slipped under the covers, careful not to wake the baby still sleeping soundly in the armchair. Hunk wrapped his arms around Keith and pulled him to rest against his chest, nuzzling into the crook of his neck.   
  
"I can understand why Pike likes your hair so much, it smells nice." 

"Well, I can understand why Pike fell asleep on your chest, it's really comfortable."

Hunk snorted. "You've fallen asleep on my chest for years." 

Keith smiled to himself, eyes closed. "I know. But now I have proof that you're a sleep aid in human form."

"Good night Keith." 

"Good night Hunk, see you in the morning." Keith spared one last look at Pike, who was still fast asleep, then let his eyes fall shut again. With the sound of Hunk's steadily beating heart in his ears, he slowly drifted off to sleep himself.   
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EHHHH I haven't written a fic in many years, so I'll be working to get the kinks out with this one. 
> 
> If y'all wanna come scream about Heith and/or Shance with me check out my tumblr @apparegarbage.


	2. Attached

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk and Keith are in over their heads, but at least they're not alone.

Keith woke up to the sun streaming in through the window and onto his face, warming the pillow he was laying on. Taking a moment to stretch, he let out a great yawn, then rubbed his eyes, ridding himself of any crusty bits. He took a moment to look over to the arm chair, expecting to see the baby hybrid his husband had taken in the night before. When there was no such baby in the armchair, a wave of panic set in. Whipping his head to the other side of the room, he scanned for Pike, but he was nowhere to be seen. Keith shot up in bed, starting to shake Hunk who was still snoring lightly next to him.

"Hunk! Hunk wake up!"

"Mmmnn...hmm? Keith wutisit?" Hunk mumbled sleepily.

"I woke up and looked at the chair and Pike wasn't in it and I looked over there and he's not there either and I don't know where he is Hunkthebabyisgone--"

Hunk lurched from the bed to stand up and whirled around to the armchair, seeing it was indeed empty. "KEITH PIKE IS MISSING."

"THAT'S WHAT I WAS JUST SAYING."

"Well don't just sit there, we have to look for him!" The big man crouched down to look under the bed, grabbing his phone to shine its light in the dark corners.

Keith tread over to the door, looking behind it before hearing a noise coming from the bathroom. Cautiously, he walked toward the bathroom and pressed the door open with his hand. The sight he was greeted with was enough to make him sigh in both relief and annoyance. "Hunk!" he called, "I found him."

Hunk rushed to the bathroom and stopped next to Keith, looking down at little Pike in disbelief. There he was on the bathmat, laying on ribbons of shredded toilet paper, the roll on the wall left bare. The hybrid looked up at the two, smiling bright and mewing at them happily, shaking his tiny head to get a stray strip of paper off. Hunk bent down and scooped him up, bringing him to eye level. 

"You scared the living daylights out of us, little man! Don't you do that again! And please, leave the toilet paper alone."

Pike nuzzled into Hunk's neck and meowed loudly into his ear, pawing at the hair behind it. "I think that means he's hungry. Can you go warm up his bottle while I clean up?"

Keith nodded. "Of course. How long should I microwave it?"

"Start with 30 seconds, and remember to test the milk to make sure it's not too hot." 

"Got it." Keith leaned over and pecked Hunk on the cheek, turning and padding down the stairs to the kitchen. 

"Alright Pike, I think it's time to clean up."  
\------------------------------------------  
Once the toilet paper was thrown into the bin and little Pike had been fed, Keith took out his phone to call the hybrid shelter in the nearby city. After a few rings, a woman with an accent picked up the phone. 

"Happy Hybrid Shelter, this is Allura, how may I help you?" 

"Uh...hi. My name is Keith. My husband Hunk found a baby cat hybrid in our garden yesterday, and we were wondering if you could--"

"YOU FOUND PIKE?!?!?"

Keith's eyes grew wide, and he stuttered for a moment. "U-uh yeah, that's him."

"Oh my goodness you're a lifesaver! I was so worried about him I couldn't sleep a bit last night! He can be such a mischievous boy sometimes."

Keith smiled, looking over to the little one currently in his husband's lap. "Yeah, that's Pike alright. Do we need to bring him back to the shelter?"

"Yes please, if you wouldn't mind. We'll need to have our doctor check on him, and there is someone here who misses him terribly."

"Oh.." Keith surprised himself. Was he...disappointed? Of course Pike already had adoptive parents waiting on him. He was an adorable hybrid. Who wouldn't want him?

"Sir?"

"Ah! Yes! We'll bring him by!"

"Wonderful! If you need any directions, please call back and I'll help in any way I can."

"Thanks. See you soon." Keith hung up the phone and looked up, seeing Hunk gazing at him expectantly. 

"What's up, Keith?" 

"The woman at the shelter said we can bring him by today...and that there's someone waiting for him."

"Oh..." Hunk reflected Keith's earlier tone, looking down at Pike. He scratched under the baby's chin and smiled at the soft purr that came from him. "I guess I thought since he was so young, he wouldn't be taken already. But I mean I know you said you wanted to wait on kids, and we hadn't even discussed hybrids so--yeah."

"Yeah." Keith walked over and plucked Pike from Hunk's lap, cradling him in his arms, tickling his belly until he giggled. "Do you wanna go back to the shelter? To see your people?"

Hunk was absolutely melting. Keith never baby talked, not even when they had a normal dog. Yet here he was, being all soft and sweet with this baby. It made Hunk feel all warm inside. 

Pike mewled at Keith, waving his little hands. "Alright little buddy. Come on." Keith hoisted the baby up until he was straddled on his hip. "Do you want me to drive?" 

Hunk did not respond. 

"Hunk?"

Hunk's cheeks turned a bright pink. He'd been caught staring. "Uh--yeah, yeah please. I'll hold Pike." He reached out to take the hybrid, mirroring Keith's earlier position. He's not sure he would have paid attention to the road if Keith was in the passenger seat being all cute with Pike.   
\------------------------------------------  
Keith slowed to a stop and turned into the shelter's parking lot, finding a spot and pulling the parking break. "Well, here we are."

Pike had been staring out the window the entire ride, babbling and making excited noises with each new sight. He was now pawing at the window, looking at Hunk desperately in hopes to get out of the car. 

Hunk chuckled, but his mood was dampened by how soon he would have to give up the baby. He wouldn't be able to take any more car rides with him and Keith. 

"Hunk, what's wrong?"

Hunk looked over at Keith. "Nothing. I'm fine."

"Hunk," Keith said pointedly. "You're a terrible liar." 

Hunk sighed. "I just--"

"You're attached, aren't you." Keith grinned, raising a brow.

"...yes. I know it's only been one night, but he's so precious and seeing you be so good with him just made me so happy, and it made me think about our future with a family, and endless possibilities...I know I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up, but I couldn't help myself."

Keith smiled sympathetically. He knew exactly how Hunk felt. Watching his husband take care of Pike the night before had his head filled with visions of a big family, full dinner tables, sports games...his imagination had run away with him and now reality had come crashing down on the both of them. Pike had noticed the change in the air, and chirped questioningly at the both of them.

"Maybe we can talk with the lady at the shelter, work something out. Maybe the other people haven't made an offer yet." Keith reached out and ran his hand through Hunk's hair. 

"Really?" Hunk cradled Pike close to his chest.

"Really. Come on."   
\------------------------------------------  
Walking into the shelter was a bit overwhelming. There were sounds of barking, meowing, chirping, bleating, all blending together in a cacophony of noise. Pike began pawing at his ears, trying to burrow into Hunk to drown everything out. Keith pushed the door of the front office open, ushering Hunk in before letting it shut. The noise was instantly duller, which made him feel much more calm. He strode up to the desk and rang the bell. 

A woman with chestnut skin and white hair piled high on her head burst through the door, an apology on her lips until she spotted the hybrid in Hunk’s arms. “PIKE!” Hopping over the desk, she ran up to Hunk and petted Pike’s soft fur, cooing gently at him. “Oh Pike I was so worried!” Looking up at Hunk, she smiled so brightly it was almost blinding. “I’m Allura. I believe we spoke on the phone?”

“That was me, actually.” Keith spoke up, causing the woman to turn around. 

“Oh! Goodness, sorry about that. I just honed in on Pike as soon as I saw him. I’m Allura, and I want to thank you so much for finding and taking care of our little troublemaker.” She held out her hand for a shake, and Keith took it. 

Hunk came over to the other two, re-positioning Pike on his hip to sit upright. “We were happy to do it. Honestly I have to say we’ve become really fond of this little guy.” He gave Pike’s chin a scratch as he said this, bringing a purr from the little one. 

“And he’s quite fond of you, I see.” Allura remarked, slightly amused. “He’s quite a happy baby, loves just about anybody he meets, though he does have his favorites.” 

“Favorites?” Keith parroted, questioningly. 

“Oh yes! And actually, his most favorite person in the whole wide world has been waiting for him to return!” By the end of her sentence, she had slipped into baby talk, directing her words to Pike. “Let me go and grab him! He’ll be so happy to see Pike again!” She hopped back over the desk again, going through the door behind it. 

Hunk and Keith looked at each other, down at Pike, then back up again. 

“I don’t care if she says this guy is Pike’s ‘most favorite’ person, I’ll believe it when I see it.” Keith grumbled. 

“Don’t be hateful!” said Hunk. “Let’s just see who this guy is, size him up a bit.” 

At that moment, Allura came back through the door, crouching a bit. Not seeing anyone else come through the door, the two men were a bit confused, until they saw the reason why Allura was hunched over. 

Toddling next to her, holding her hand to walk, was a shy little pit bull hybrid. He had jet black hair with floppy ears to match, though one ear had a white spot right at the center. He wore a white t-shirt that said “mummy’s angel” in lavender with matching lavender bloomers, soft booties covering his feet. He looked apprehensive of the two large men towering over him, but his whole face lit up when he saw Pike. 

“Pie! Pie!” He yipped, running from Allura to Hunk. His little tail was wagging a mile a minute, the sight making Hunk want to squeal. 

“Hi there little guy! You really missed Pike, huh?” He crouched down to the hybrid’s level, setting Pike at eye level with him. 

“Pie!” The toddler wrapped one arm around Pike, nuzzling his nose. It was then that Hunk noticed this little hybrid only had one arm. His t-shirt was tied in a knot on his left side, looking to be where the elbow should have been. Looking up at Allura in concern, she only smiled and motioned for the two to follow her out of the office.   
\------------------------------------------  
Allura had led them to the playroom, all brightly colored and full of toys. She had set the pittie next to some chewy plastic rings and a rattle, then sat close by to watch. Hunk had set Pike next to him with a soft plush cat toy. 

“He came to us that way about eight months ago” Allura said softly. “Left on our front stoop, no note, no belongings, his left arm wrapped all haphazardly. I was absolutely horrified. We rushed him to the emergency clinic, and luckily they were able to save him. I stayed with him all night, and haven’t left his side since.” 

“So he’s yours?” Hunk asked. 

“Yes. At first, I felt it was my duty to take care of him as an employee here. He was dropped off on my shift so I felt the need to see it through. But when he came back from the clinic and I kept monitoring him, I got attached. Seeing him grow and take on new challenges with no regard to his differences has been the most amazing experience of my life. He’s such a good boy.” 

At the words ‘good boy,’ the little hybrid looked over, one ear perked up in recognition. “Yes, I’m talking about you Shiro. Who else would be my good boy?” Letting out a happy bark, Shiro smiled, then went back to waving his rattle at Pike for him to bat at. 

“Shiro? As in white?” Keith asked. 

“That’s right. That little spot on his ear is a birthmark of sorts, and I think it’s so charming.” 

“It’s super adorable.” Hunk agreed. It complimented him perfectly. 

“So do you know anything about Pike’s name?” Keith wondered how Pike had gotten to the shelter, or if he was just born there. 

“Unfortunately, no. I actually found him out in the woods when I was on a walk with Shiro. I heard crying slightly off the trail and when I went to investigate, there was Pike. He already had that silver chain around his neck, but nothing else.”

“That’s crazy. Like how can you leave your baby all alone with no one to take care of it??” Hunk’s heart hurt, thinking of little Pike alone and helpless. 

“I completely understand how you feel. The situation reminded me very much of Shiro’s at first. I think that’s why Shiro is so attached.” She looked over to the two playing, smiling softly. 

“I wonder if that’s why Pike went back to the woods.” Keith spoke up, musing. “If he was found there, maybe something in his subconscious drew him there. We’re past the city limits, so that’s the only explanation I can think of.” 

Hunk hummed. “Even if his subconscious lead him to the woods, how did he physically get there?”

“I may have an idea about that.” Allura said, somewhat sheepishly. “I noticed Pike was missing after our milk delivery that day. I searched and searched, but noticed that the door to the loading dock had been left open. I think he may have crawled his way out there and into the truck when he smelled the milk.” 

Keith and Hunk slowly turned their heads toward Pike, blinking for a few moments before Keith started to snicker. “What’s so funny, Keith?” 

“I was just thinking about how he’s definitely your son. He’ll follow the smell of food wherever it takes him.” While the two were sharing a laugh, Allura got quiet. 

“Unfortunately, I cannot allow you to take Pike back to your home today.” 

The two looked back to Allura, a sinking feeling hitting their stomachs. “Why not?” Hunk asked.

“He’s only six months old right now, and we don’t allow adoptions for any hybrids under one year old. We have to monitor their health very closely during their first year of life. I know you helped so much and have probably gotten quite attached, but that’s just shelter policy. I’m sorry.” 

Pike started babbling from the other side of the room, causing the three to look over. He was smiling brightly, laughing, having a wonderful time with Shiro, unaware of the painful decision that had just been made. 

“I guess it’s time to go then.” Keith stood abruptly, making his way to the door.

“Keith, come on, let’s at least figure out a plan--”

“Look in another six months, another couple could come swoop in and adopt him!” Keith’s voice had risen, the frustration and disappointment very apparent. “We’re outside of city limits, and someone else with more money, more resources, and a better home for Pike could come in, sign the papers, and we’ll never see him again! It’s better to just cut the ties now.” He was breathing hard by the time he finished, silent tears streaming down his face. 

A loud wailing caught his attention from below. Pike had crawled all the way over to him, and was now sitting on his foot, clinging to his leg, and crying loudly up at him. Keith was gobsmacked. Had Pike understood all of that? Bending down, he scooped up the baby and rocked him in his arms, shushing him gently. “Pike, Pike I’m sorry.” he said softly. “I just--I couldn’t handle the thought of having to leave you.” Pike's cries had softened down to a whimper, his ears still flattened against his head. Keith felt a hand on his shoulder and looked over.

It was Allura, a gentle smile on her face. “Come on, Keith. Pike doesn’t want you to be sad. He’s very sensitive to the feelings of others, and it’s become quite clear he’s attached to you too. Let me talk to the director and see what I can do.” 

Keith’s eyes went wide, and he brushed the tear tracks away with one hand. “Allura you’re a godsend.” 

“Don’t thank me yet. You still have the director to get through.” She walked toward the door and looked back over her shoulder. "Wish me luck!"

And with that, she was gone, leaving Hunk and Keith with two upset babies and their future with Pike hanging in the balance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHH sorry to leave it on a cliffhanger, but the next chapter will be out much quicker than this one, I promise! Now who could the director be, HMMMMM?


End file.
